


Stuck With Me

by OceansGay



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Long-Distance Relationship, Naked Cuddling, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: A series of Bella Marie One Shots! :3





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help what I ship tbh.. I started shipping these two during Season 2 of TD. But please enjoy this fluffy chapter.. This takes place in the actual WWE shit but an AU where Eva and Nikki are secretly dating. And this chapter is where they both come out.

“Oh my God..” Nikki saw Eva get body slammed by Nattie, the match had been going on for 15 minutes ever since Eva came back she got  better, more opportunities, more matches and more screen time. She wasn’t back on Total Divas even though Nikki would’ve loved her too, for 5 months they’ve been, but decided to keep it in the dark for awhile, however it was getting to Nikki every time a new episode of Divas would come on and Eva was with her. They both agreed tonight would be the night they go public..

“So how do you feel?” She felt Brie bump shoulders with her, Brie found out about the two Divas when she caught them having sex in a bar bathroom in Vegas, Nikki hoped she would have forgot because she was in Brie Mode.

“I feel nervous honestly..” Truth was, she was madly in love with the red head. Nikki hasn’t said the words yet but every time Eva did, she’d just say “me too” like who says that.

“Well you better get out there it looks like she deserves a victory kiss.” Brie shoved Nikki towards the stadium…

 

Eva felt her blood pumping when she had Nattie pinned on the floor, hearing the ref slamming his hand down once, twice, and then when it hit three, she felt a smile grow. When she shot up the ref grabbed her arm and threw it up. This had been Eva’s fifth win since she came back. It felt so fucking amazing, however it was short lived when she heard the announcers ask ‘what was Nikki doing coming out her?” Eva turned around seeing her girlfriend make a solid run to her. When she got in the ring, Eva felt her arms wrap around her neck and kissed her.. Holy shit.. She was kissing her in public, but just not that, on LIVE Television.. She could hear some gasp, some wolf whistles and screams, when Nikki pulled back she felt the world completely disappear..

“Great match, babe..” Eva smiled at her, grabbing thighs pulled her girl into a more passionate kiss.. This was the life.. Nikki dropped down to throw her arms back up.. Eva leaned over to whisper

“Do I get a special victory at home.” She said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short, its just so late right now. But ill post more soon, i hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
